In many industries, such as the construction, demolition, and maintenance industries, it may be necessary to move objects, such as by lifting, lowering, or suspending them. For example, when installing a new machine, the old machine may need to be removed and the new machine brought proximate to the location where it will be installed. This may require lowering or lifting the old machine and corresponding lifting or lowering the new machine.
However, it may be difficult for certain objects to be lifted, lowered, or suspended. The objects may be heavy, difficult to securely grasp, or unsafe to grasp for any prolonged period of time. Further, it may not be safe for one person or multiple people to physically lift, lower, or suspend objects. In addition, even if the objects were light weight and safe to grasp, the objects may not be easily accessible. For example, the object may be behind other objects or otherwise out of reach, such as near the ceiling.
One way to move objects is to use lifting devices. Various lifting devices have been developed for lifting, lowering, or suspending objects, such as chain hoists, electric hoists, block and tackles, and lifting beams.
Such lifting devices may need to be secured above the object to be lifted, such as to the ceiling. Each time a lifting device is required for use, it may require drilling new holes into a concrete ceiling and installing a support structure, such as an eyebolt, to provide an attachment point to anchor the lifting device. Unfortunately, drilling holes and installing support structures into a concrete ceiling tend to be cumbersome and time consuming. Exposed ends of existing support structures may be inaccessible because they are already anchoring an object. Moreover, future construction or installations may block or impede access to the existing support structures, like a pipe being installed adjacent to the eyelet of an eyebolt, such that the existing support structures may not be reused to anchor a lifting device.